


"Oh yeah? Kick me in the ding dong. See what happens!"

by AstroPlats



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bisexuality, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff, Games, Gay, Love, Multi, No Rewind Powers, Polyamory, Sneaky Blackwell Ninjas, amberpricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroPlats/pseuds/AstroPlats
Summary: Amberpricefield - Chloe and Rachel sneak into Max's dorm room to play video games...and unsurprisingly lose track of time.Based off a prompt on Tumblr.





	"Oh yeah? Kick me in the ding dong. See what happens!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy these three dorks.

Blackwell Academy had always been heralded as one of the most prestigious art and science school's in Oregon drawing in a diverse range of students from all over the world. It's red brick walls artfully juxtaposition pane glass windows, white pillars and decor. BigFoot banners cascade from the buildings rooftops, cheering on the Academy's infamous sports team. The encapsulated grounds in-amongst the beautiful, bright green trees, bustling with a myriad of wildlife such as deer and squirrels created a quiet and comforting environment for its students to study and live in. Blackwell Academy-and by extension-Arcadia bay-the place in which the school resides, was a brilliant example of an American town so intimately in-tune with nature and the world around it.  
This wonderful expression was mirrored in the students of course.

 

"Okay let's do this!" A whisper emanated from room 219 before the door closed shut carefully and slowly. The messy slate reading 'Max's room-I'm Mary Poppin's Y'all!' "Babe, this is going to be great!" Rachel exclaimed, her blue green eyes falling on her girlfriend Max's dimly lit room with glee and badly controlled excitement. She watched her other girlfriend, Chloe; who was dumping their stash on Max's bed and placing 'The Captain', Max's old, roughed up brown teddy bear from when they were little, out of harms way on the windowsill by Lisa,Max's overly watered plant. "Rach, I am so ready to kick you ass, but remember Max is getting back around 21:30" Chloe said, turning back around to face Rachel who was now crouched by the side of the desk which was nearly overflowing with books, post-it notes and notebooks. Rachel began to set up the console and the monitor, a blue electronic haze flickering over the room matching the glare from Chloe's phone. The blue artificial light illuminating their features in the dark, a very slight tension in the air falling behind the excitement of what they were doing. "I know, I know, no need to worry,we'll be outta here before she gets back; we do have 3 hours!" Rachel sauntered over to Chloe, plucking the phone out of her hand with a quick flick. "Besides, she'd understand, she has the best games in the dorms!" she said, locking the other girl's phone and tossing it behind her onto the bed. Chloe smiled back and nodded..."That is true, I just hope she isn't annoyed at us". Chloe had a soft weakness when it came to Max. Rachel knew this all too well and smiled fondly. "Come on you dork, it's going to be fine! Let's play some Vidya games!" Rachel laughed pulling Chloe down by both hands besides her.

 

They'd started their relationship a couple of weeks ago, shortly after the third week of BlackWell academy. The trio had instantly bonded together from the get-go. To outsiders it looked peculiar. Everyone knew Rachel Amber could fit in anywhere, after all, her charm was bound to her. However for her to form such a close bond to a no-good 'punk' who defaced bathrooms with her "art" and a shy, quiet, 'hipster' girl who had just transferred to BlackWell...was strange, they seemed too antithetical to work! Nevertheless, their friendship kept developing, the three bounced off each other perfectly with such a level of support and care for each others well-being underneath, that it didn't take long for them to get comfortable with each other; Rachel never one to back down from displaying her affection with a physical show, such as an arm around the hip, a head on the shoulder. Chloe on the other hand kept up her punk armour most of the time, only dropping it for the other two girls when she felt safe, which was pretty frequent when it was just the three around. They were able to coax her out, to make her feel like things would be okay again. Things had been hard since her Dad had died in a car accident...because of the care that they showed her, she'd strive to go out of her way to do things for the two of them; like unexpectedly drop by at the end of Max and Rachel's shared photography class with caramel iced tea and fruity flapjacks, or do little chores that needed to be done for the pair. All in all, Max and Rachel always noticed what she was doing, however subtle. Max was initially the shyest out of the trio, but was trying to push her boundaries, not wanting to be held back by her small bouts of anxiety. She sometimes felt overshadowed by the other two girls confidence. They were there, ready to go without a moment of hesitation, a moment to think it over, because she was always the one to observe and calculate..maybe that was why she favoured her camera as she does. It had taken a while and a little longer than the other two, but the displays of affection came out, along with a myriad of sweet and beautiful photos of the trio to which Chloe and Rachel proudly displayed on their phone's lock screen. 

 

If they were asked about which day they decided to be together, it would have had to be early September-time, when a certain blonde haired, bunny-owning girl wandered into Max as she was entering the dorms. "Hey Max, if you are going to be in tonight you're more than welcome to pop by for some tea in my dorm if you'd like?" Max was thrilled, she loved her tea dates. "Kate! Hey, yeah that would be amaze-balls, thank you! I should be totally free from 16:00 if around then works for you?" She received a big smile in return "That's perfect, Max, i'll see you tonight..oh and you can bring Chloe and Rachel too if you'd like? I'd like to meet some more new people and if they're dating you, then they can't be that bad right" Kate said with a wink. "Er..yeah, sure thing, Kate, I'll let them know! See you tonight!" Max stumbled then rushed past her friend, slightly red in the face. Kate had brought up an important topic..were they dating? Is that how people saw them? She needed to find out.  
'Okay Max, just send them a text asking if they have any idea as to why Kate said what she said. Nice and Simple.'

'Hey you two, do either of you two know why Kate thinks we're dating?' - Max  
'That is adorable!' -Rachel  
'Don't worry Super-Max, people talk, plus it could be a lot worse!' -Chloe  
'Chlo has a point, plus it wouldn't be the worse thing in the world!' -Rachel  
'TWO girlfriends would be pretty sweet..' -Chloe  
'I think we should talk about this tonight?' -Max  
'Sure thing Super Max, if you'd like' -Chloe  
'I think you know what me and Chlo are thinking, Max ;)' -Rachel  
'Rach...NO EMOJI!' -Chloe  
':(' -Max

 

"DUDE NOT COOL!" Chloe's character fell off the map resulting in one unhappy punk throw her controller down and fold her arms up, glaring at Rachel who was giggling-hands over her mouth at what had just unfolded. "Don't hate the player hate the game, yo!" Rachel commented, throwing a gang sign up in the air with quick,wild hands and following with a side glance with a loftily sigh, "It's not my fault you suck." Chloe smirked despite it all, enjoying the playful trash talk, "Hey I DO NOT suck okay! This map just clearly isn't the right design for me,that's all. Load up Mushroom Kingdom and I'll bring my A-game, just you wait!" Rachel shook her head, eyes closed then reached across their make-shift blanket fort to their stash of food and weed lying just in-front of the setup. "Okay babe, let's take a break first though? We deserve it" She winked, "Pass the rolling kit?" After handing her girlfriend the kit, resulting in a thank you peck on the cheek, Chloe got up to stretch, her long arms going over her blue hair, really feeling out the muscles in her body. She padded about the dorm room in search of her phone, absent mindlessly until Rachel had finished rolling their joint. Chloe's attention fell on her phone just peeking out from Rachel's top, which the girl had stripped off earlier to cool down,much to Chloe's encouragement. Picking it up her eyes fell straight to the time. 21:28. Then to two missed messages from Max.

'Hey Chlo, i'll be back soon, about 5 minutes, are you with Rach? Do you want to sleep at mine tonight? Today has been hella long and I'm exhausted..' -Super Max  
'I do need to get one chapter of my world history book finished though..then do the notes, so could you maybe come round at 22:30 if that's okay..? Just let me know! :)' -Super Max

Shit. 

"RACH, FUCK, MAX! MAX WILL BE BACK ANY SECOND!" She frantically flew about the apartment, trying to clean up their mess of empty crisp wrappers,sweets and take-away boxes. "Wait..what?..It's not that ti...oh." Rachel deadpanned, pausing, lighter just at the tip of the joint. Phone by her side the screen clearly showing 21:29. "Chloe, relax. Here smoke up." Rachel said calmly, offering the now joint to a still-frantic Chloe. "Rach...! Come on help me! We like totally messed up her room! She'll be hella pissed!". Rachel frowned.."Yeah, it does look like a bomb went off in here.." she said, glancing around the room at the havoc they'd made-who knew this all stemmed by binge playing Mario Kart for 3 hours?! As Rachel threw the empty wrappers in a plastic bin bag and Chloe had just finished making Max's bed, the door jangled. The light flicked on and their eyes stung, adjusting to the bright and consuming light. When they could see once more, they were met with a very confused looking Max. "Erm...hey Max! What's going on...all good? All good in the hoood?" Chloe jokingly and very awkwardly pondered, one shoulder lent on Rachel. "What are you two doing..?" Max hesitantly walked into her room eyebrow raised, setting down her bag and groceries by her closet. "Well my dear Maxie, Chloe.." Rachel gestured with her free hand to the punk standing next to her, looking very awkward. ..."was convinced she could kick my ass at Mario Kart. Now we both know my pride and honour couldn't refuse a challenge like that so....surprise?" Rachel ended in a smile, eyes happy. "No,no,no, you're blaming me?! This was totally your idea Amber!" Chloe gaped. Moving away from Rachel, carefully avoiding the controllers on the floor to stand opposite, hands flailing over her head then to her hips. Max forgotten about briefly whilst the two caught out girls passed the blame "Nooo this was your challenge Price!" Rachel sung. "It was your idea to use Max's room!" Chloe sarcastically retorted. "Which I wouldn't have done if you hadn't issued the challenge!" "Don't pull that on me Rach, I....I will kick you in the ding-dong!" Chloe finished clumsy, finger pointed accusingly at her girlfriend opposite, her voice fallen into laughter and Rachel's had followed. Any notion that there was ever truly a problem gone. "Oh yeah? Kick me in the ding-dong, you dork! See what happens!"

 

"You guys know I'm still here right?" Max's voice was obnoxiously smooth. Her girlfriends turned to her, both frozen expressions. In the time that Chloe and Rachel had played pong with the blame game, Max had lent up against the wall, much like she does in BlackWell corridors, her face smirking. "You know I'm perfectly fine with you two in here right? I mean we are dating after all..I do need to finish my book however..like I text someone.." Max moved to Chloe, plucking her phone from her jacket pocket which Chloe had desperately put on somewhere in the mad rush of trying to escape undiscovered. She waved the phone in front of her a playful grin across her face. "Of course babe, we'll get out of your way for a while?" Rachel commented, finishing the joint and flicking it into the red 'Arcadia Bay' ash tray which had found a home on the side table in Max's room. "Yeah, for sure, sorry for not asking Super Max, even though you said it's fine and all.." Chloe said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. "That's okay, and thank you for being so sweet" Max reached up and kissed Chloe on the cheek,making the two girls blush. "I'd like to have you both back though? Maybe in about 40 minutes...?" "Of course, babe, we'll shower and get changed then be right back for a sleepover" Rachel winked, stroking Max's arm as she walked past and out of the room, followed by the punk who pivoted on her legs looking back at Max throwing up a salute. Max turned around observing her now empty room before looking back at the closing door. "Oh and by the way! I would've totally kicked both of your asses! Max shouted out of the room, just before the door to 219 closed shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my second creative piece ever! I really hope you enjoyed! I apologise for any mistakes, It's 5:00am and I've been up all night writing this. Please let me know what you think! I'm hoping to write a lot more!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! 
> 
> Peace
> 
> -Alex


End file.
